Juice Box
by MaSK-Gk
Summary: Kid!Klaine. When everyone at the daycare has a juice box at lunch except for this one little boy, Blaine decides it's unfair and he won't stand for it.


_Just a one shot I wrote for the Klaine week. It's not very good but it's sweet._

* * *

All the kids were playing around with the toys available at the daycare. Alessa Prime was the young woman in charge of them for the day, she was still being supervised but today she wouldn't be given any pointers until the end of the day, she was extremely nervous, but wearing a bright smile nonetheless.

"Alright, kids. I think it's time for lunch so if you please-" The kids didn't let her finish for when they heard the word _lunch_ they stopped paying attention and started screaming and running around in search of the food.

Alessa panicked for a moment, she wouldn't get any help this time but she had to do something…but what would be good to calm 18 little boys and girls at once? She took her thumb and index finger to her mouth and whistled loudly, it worked!

"Ok, now that I have your attention," she continued speaking with a gentle voice, the kind of voice you only use when you're talking to little kids, "I would like you to form a single line, first I'm gonna giv-" The kids started moving immediately to get in line so they could get their food, however several started fighting for who got there first and who should go to the end of the line, there were also the typical children who had friends almost at the beginning of the line so they let them cut in, which not everyone agreed that was the right thing to do.

Alessa once more tried to control them but that ended being an impossible task, so she just settled for trying to give them all their respective juice boxes and sandwiches she made herself. Once she was done and saw that apparently all the kids had their lunch she gave them permission to scatter and talk.

Kurt gathered around with a bunch of other kids, he didn't know them that well but it was better than being alone, and they seemed to like him so he sat there in silence, listening to the others talk, he would try to comment once in a while but mostly he was ignored. So, he looked around to distract himself and that's when he saw a curly haired boy sitting by himself. He thought it would be much better hanging around with him than with the other kids who barely noticed Kurt was there.

He walked towards the lonely boy and said, "Hi."

The boy turned to look at Kurt with his big hazel eyes and replied shyly, "Hi."

"Why are you alone?" Kurt didn't even ask if he could sit with him, he just did, he was determined to not be ignored again.

The boy shrugged, "I don't know. I just am."

"Well, not anymore! I'm Kurt," he extended a hand which the other boy took gladly, "what's your name?"

"Blaine." They smiled at each other, and just like that they became friends. It seemed like the obvious thing for both of them.

After their small talk, they just ate in silence for a moment until Blaine realized something, "Where's your juice box?"

"I didn't get one." Kurt shrugged.

"There must be another somewhere." Blaine said looking around for the missing juice box.

"There's the box where the juice boxes were," Kurt pointed out, "but it's empty."

"No, there must be somewhere. Come on." He took Kurt's hand and headed to where Alessa was sitting and keeping an eye on the children.

"What about our lunch?" Kurt asked, they were leaving their food all alone and someone could take it. Blaine considered this and grabbed his own juice box to protect it.

Alessa was now standing because it seemed like two kids were about to fight, Blaine walked to where she was and tugged on her dress, "Excuse me, Ms. Prime."

She looked down and got on one knee, "What's the matter, honey?"

"My friend Kurt didn't get a juice box," Kurt was looking down, he felt embarrassed, it wasn't even a big deal.

"Oh, wow…I'm sorry sweetie." Alessa looked worried and felt bad for the poor kid.

"We were wondering if maybe you had another one." Blaine requested politely.

"I wish I did but…" Alessa looked around, "those were all I had," she wondered how that could have happened, "I must've given someone two boxes," she slapped herself mentally. Her supervisor will definitely write that on her report, "I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. Thank you, let's go." Kurt said really fast so Ms. Prime couldn't see how embarrassed he felt and tugged on Blaine's hand back to the table their lunch was still sitting on…or were it was supposed to. When they came back the table was empty, except for some bread crumbs around that clearly suggested someone else had taken their sandwiches.

When they looked around, they heard some boys laughing pretty loud and when they looked they saw the boy sitting in the middle of the semi-circle, who must've been like the leader. That kid was looking at Kurt mockingly and sipping on his juice box with the straw.

Blaine would've had no trouble if that had been it, but when he noticed that the very same boy who obviously had stolen the food had another juice box sitting next to him, he felt a rage he rarely felt. Kurt noticed this and stopped him when he saw him walking.

"Blaine, don't! It's not worth it."

"But he has your juice box and your sandwich!"

"He has your sandwich too!"

"But he has _your_ juice box!"

"Really, it's fine! I don't mind, I was full anyways." Blaine pondered for a minute but then decided he didn't want to fight with his new friend, so they just sat there in awkward silence.

Blaine noticed he still had his own juice box between his tiny hands; he looked at it, then at Kurt, then at back at the juice box.

He poked Kurt to get his attention before asking, "Do you want to share my juice box?"


End file.
